1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to kites and, more specifically, to a kite which has sufficient lift and stability for superior flight characteristics at high altitudes.
2. Background Information
Flying a kite is a well-known and entertaining activity. Kites are generally constructed of a frame formed of interconnected, thin wood strips which are joined at their ends to the edges of a flexible cover sheet. A line or string is attached to the frame to enable the user to control the kite in flight. A tail is also attached to the kite to improve its stability.
A typical kite frame is formed of two frame members or struts which are disposed perpendicular to each other about a connecting cross point. Other frames utilize two diagonally overlapped struts and a third, central cross strut. The cover sheets have shapes coinciding with the boundary of the peripheral ends of the struts. Such cover sheets have diamond and other multi-sided shapes.
However, the foregoing conventional kites do not have sufficient lift and stability for suitable flight characteristics, particularly at high altitudes. More specifically, the conventional kites tend to roll to an undesirable degree when flown at high altitudes and are not stable under most meteorological conditions. Furthermore, the conventional kites are rather difficult to assemble.